


Star Trek : A New Hope

by Manofbooksandtv



Category: Star Trek, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manofbooksandtv/pseuds/Manofbooksandtv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>300 years in our Future, young Jedi Ensign Luke Skywalker trains alongside his Jedi Officer, Obi Wan Kenobi, in order to protect the universe, and avenge his father's murder.</p><p>Meanwhile, the Galactic Empire, lead by the Supreme Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, rushes to complete its Ultimate Weapon, as the drum of the war against the Federation, and the Jedi Order, starts again.</p><p>There is a new hope in the Galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**-STAR TREK: EPISODE IV-**

**A NEW HOPE**

 

**THE FEDERATION is at war.**

**The ROMULANS have violated the Peace of the Neutral Zone, drawing the strength of STARFLEET and the JEDI ORDER**

**The GALACTIC EMPIRE has taken advantage of the chaos to launch new attacks against Planets in the Outer Rim of the Federation.**

**LANDO CALRISSIAN, recently promoted to the Rank of Station Commander, has been tasked with constructing the BESPIN NINE SPACE STATION in the orbit of TATOOINE, a planet recently liberated from imperial control by rebel and Federation fighters.**

**The station has one mission: Defend the Federation against Imperial Attack**

**Aiding him on his mission is CAPTAIN HAN SOLO, and his ship, USS MILLENNIUM FALCON, as well as the JEDI OFFICER OBI WAN KENOBI….**


	2. Episode 1: The Imperial Insurgency Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Luke arrives at his first posting as a Jedi, he is immediately drawn into a rebel conflict which seems poses to destroy the carefully built peace.

**Obi Wan Kenobi**

Tattooine was hell.

The Jedi did not believe in a hell of any sort. When you died, you became part of the Force. Even so, Obi Wan Kenobi had never felt as close to the Christian devil, or so far from the Force. The lack of life under the beating heat of Tattooine’s twin suns, or across its desert plains. There was not water on this planet that hadn’t been produced by moisture farming, or any food that hadn’t be smuggled here, past a fierce imperial blockade. There was nothing here worth mining, or harvesting. It wasn’t even good for recruitment; most of the population were either criminals or former Federation citizens, who weren’t too eager to join up with the Empire. The people were the perfect mirror of the environment: Savage, hot tempered, and they turned murderous on a coin flip. No wonder the Empire had given it up without much of a fight. The place cost more to keep that it would cost the Imperials, moral wise, to lose. No one wanted to go to Tattooine.

Which, of course, had made it the perfect hiding place for the boy.

But it also made Obi Wan look slightly insane when he asked for leave.

_I even I think I may have gone slightly crazy._

_Running all the way to the arse of the Galaxy, on the trust of the word of a Starfleet Deserter._

Obi wan cursed himself for the thought. Owen Lars deserved his respect and trust, in all things.

Even on the matter of Anakin’s son

Even the thought of his old comrade in arms could send a shiver down his spine. Anakin Skywalker was one of the greatest Jedi Officers of Clone Wars, serving on the USS Naboo. Obi wan and Anakin had been Force brothers, bonded by their shared apprenticeship under Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn. They had fought together all across the Galaxy, from the junkyards of Jakku, to the slave Markets of Orvax IV, bringing peace and justice against the vile separatist forces. But in the end, it wasn’t enough. Anakin died rescuing Force sensitive children on Mustafar, slain by the Sith Lord, Darth Vader. Obi Wan had found his Lightsaber in the ruins of the Old separatist headquarters, surrounded by the dismembered younglings. And in the middle of it all, the cold black suited bastard himself. Obi Wan had lost all control. They fought all the way into the lava pits, where Obi Wan slashed of the beast’s arms and legs, and Force pushed him into the lava. He still remembered the anguished screams, every night in his dreams: revenge had never tasted so sweet, nor stung so clearly.

_A Jedi is meant to release all emotion into the Force, but I never could._

_Not my love of Qui Gon, or Anakin. Not my grief, when I lost both my master and Brother. Not my hatred for Vader._

_None of it._

Obi Wan paused for a moment, and pulled his hood closer. He could see a small white hut built on the edge off a small ditch.

The Lars Farm.

Obi Wan sighed, breathing in the bitter, dusty air. He could feel a force signature blooming from within the house, a force signature similar to one he still knew well.

Anakin’s son was here.

Obi Wan strode up to the door, a new sense of purpose propelling him forward. He reached out and gently rapped on the door. The door burst open, and a tanned, meaty hand yanked Obi Wan inside.

Owen Lars clamped his hand around Obi Wan’s mouth, before flipping open a small flap on the door, peering out into the fading desert light. He shut the flap and sighed, pulling his hand away from Obi Wan’s face.

“Is this how you treat your guest on Tattooine, Owen?!” Obi Wan hissed.

“Sorry about that. Had to be sure you weren’t followed. The Imperials have been circling round these parts more often these past few weeks.”

Obi Wan rose abruptly, and brushed himself down. He straightened himself, staring down at Own over the bridge of his nose. The young, carefree pilot he had once known was gone. In his place, a middle aged farmer stood, with rough, tanned skin with an occasional splash of red, his soft brown hair now grey and wiry. He was still built like a small tank. But while age and guilt hadn’t broken him, they had bent him. The confident posture was gone, replaced with a cold slouch. But even so, Obi Wan could still feel the handsome young pilot that had saved Anakin so many times.

“How have you been, Owen?” There was a tenderness in his voice that surprised him.

He searched himself for anger, for the betrayal he felt for so many years after Owen had disappeared.

All he found was sadness.

Owen grunted.

“It’s been… hard, for me and for Beru” Owen swallowed, clearly struggling.” But if it kept Luke safe, I don’t mind. Anything for that boy.” Owen started to choke up.

Obi Wan hesitated, then place a reassuring hand on Owen’s shoulder.

“Where is the boy?”

* * *

 

 

**Luke Skywalker**

_Eight years later_

“SKYWALKER!”

The deep roar boomed across the cavern. The dark robed Sith strode towards Luke, increasing his speed with every step.

_verssthiss_

Luke’s hands started to shiver as he clicked on his lightsabre. The brilliant green light illuminated his gently tanned skin, the heated plasma simmering so close to his face.  The Sith smirked from under his hood, and lit his own lightsabre in response. It was a terrible thing, made of mismatched hues of red and a pure black handle.

The Sith struck first, swinging for Luke’s head. Luke blocked it and pushed him back. The Sith snarled and lunged forward. Luke parried and jumped to the side. He sliced at the Sith’s arm, only to be blocked. The sabres sang every time they clashed, a hissing symphony. Luke slashed at the Sith, knocking his lightsabre out of his hand. The Sith fell to the floor. Luke pressed his advantage, forcing the Sith to scramble to the edge the cave mouth. The Sith reached out into the force, calling to his lightsabre. Luke ducked as the sabre raced up from behind him, flying straight into the Sith’s hands. The Sith leapt off the ground, causing Luke to take a step back.

“You clearly didn’t inherit days skills! Is your name the only weapon you have?”

The lightsabres clashed, illuminating the air with a steamy yellow glow.

“Why don’t you just die, Skywalker? It’s what your family’s good at. It’s what your parents are famous for after all!”

Luke screamed and lunged forward with his lightsabre. The Sith dived to the side, before swinging his lightsabre back around. Luke somersaulted over him. The Sith screeched, and immediately tried to strike again. Luke jump off the wall of the cave, and kicked the Sith right in the face. The Sith tumbled to the ground. Luke smiled, victorious. He raised his lightsabre above his head for the final blow.

 “My parents were great people. And my father was famous for killing Imperials.”

The he sliced right through him.

“END SIMULATION.” The electronic voice rang through the room. The rocky walls faded to a simple black. The Sith melted into shadows.

And somebody began to clap.

“Well done, Skywalker. You might just have set a new record for fastest trail completion time.” Mace Windu smiled as he walked through the entrance to the Holodeck, followed closely by Kit Fisto. Luke’s face lit up

“So, I’ve passed?”

Behind Mace Windu, a younger man stood up. He was still old, with a shock of white hair, and wrinkly, tan skin. He smiled a Luke with an easy grace, while Luke eyes hone with delight.

“For the second time in my life, I have been offered the chance to welcome a Skywalker to the Jedi Order,” Obi Wan Kenobi spoke with nothing but pure pride. “Welcome, Jedi Ensign Skywalker.”

* * *

 

 

**OBI WAN KENOBI**

“It’s been too long,” Luke hugged Obi Wan tight.

“Such is the life of a Jedi, young Skywalker. Are you ready for it?”

Luke laughed.

“Are you kidding me, old man?  I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life!”

Obi Wan smiled, a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. “You’ve grown since I last saw you, young Skywalker. You’ve become a man your parents would be proud of.”

Luke blushed.

“You say that every time you see me.”

“Ahh. Not this time, I meant it.”

Luke looked him directly in the eye.

“How long are you going to be staying around here?”

Obi Wan stroked his beard in mock contemplation.

“A few weeks, perhaps. Maybe long enough to see you get your first assignment.”

Luke beamed.

“We are gonna have so much fun! I have to go see my friends, but right after that, you can tell me all about your adventures, ok?”

Luke raced off. Mace Windu rolled his eyes, and Kit Fisto just shook his head.

“Luke Skywalker as a Jedi? May the Force forgive us.”

They laughed for a moment, before Mace signalled for Obi Wan to take a seat.

“Now that we have a moment, what do you have to report on the events in the Neutral Zone?”

Obi Wan’s face turned serious.

“Of the twenty systems that make up the Imperial-Federation buffer zone, twelve of them are still under Empire control. Of the free systems, Tattooine was liberated by federation backed rebels. Mandalore was always free and demands it retains its independence, and the other four a functioning colonies. Commander Calrissen   has requested more ships, but reports station construction of the first Nine Bespins is complete.”

“What about the disturbances from the Empire?”

Obi Wan frowned.

“From what Caleb has reported back to me, the empire has been strip mining planets at the edge of the neutral zone for quadanium, steel and Khyber crystals. They have been converting the local populations into slave labour, mostly using non-human participants, who are carted off to work on a secret project.  The Rebellion believes the empire is constructing a new kind of weapon, one with devastating capabilities.”

 Mace leaned forwards.

“The Rebellion? Any more news there?”

Obi Wan’s face darkened.

“Information has become scarce. Commander Leia Organa had been our liaison with the rebellion leadership in recent years, but she hasn’t sent a report in a few months. As far as we know, Lady Mothma and Admiral Ackbar are still in charge, but it seems a more militant sect has split off and is operating under its own agenda. We believe it was this sect that liberated Tattooine.”

Kit Fisto shook his head.

“This is disturbing. This rebellion was born of a craving for peace, not a need for war. If ever we needed Commander Organa, it was now. What do we believe happened to her?”

Obi Wan grimaced.

“She may have gone deep cover, but she would have informed me if she was. Most likely, she has been captured by imperial forces.”

Mace stood up and began to pace around the room, arms folded behind his back.

“This is …alarming.  It seems the Jedi have neglected our duty to face the Sith for too long. Our fear has only allowed them to grow. The Federation is moving to secure that area. We may have to consider a more heavy handed approach.”

Obi Wan blinked.

“A more heavy handed approach? The Jedi no longer have the power to face the Sith alone, and Starfleet is already stretched against the Romulans.”

Mace shook his head.

“Plans are already in motion. Starfleet Command has deemed protecting the Imperial-Federation neutral zone a top priority. They have built space station on the edge of Tattooine. The first ship flies out there in 3 weeks: The USS Millennium Falcon. Obi Wan,” at this point, Mace pivoted to face him, “I want you on that first flight out to serve as that region’s Jedi.”

Obi Wan nodded. It made sense. Every other Jedi, all five who remained since the dark final days of the Clone Wars, when the Sith made a last, desperate stab to complete Order 66, was unavailable. Mace Windu and Kit Fisto were disqualified from field work due to injury, and so spent their time trying to raise a new generation of Jedi. Caleb Dume worked as an agent behind enemy lines, fighting alongside the rebellion. Plo Koon captained an expedition to the Gamma Quadrant.  And as for Ashoka Tano…

Well.

 No one had heard from her in years.

It would have to be him.

Obi Wan bowed his head.

“Of course, Master. But, may I make one request?”

* * *

**Luke Skywalker**

Luke was the first person to become a Jedi in almost twenty years, since Caleb Dume achieved his rank after his heroic actions straight after Order 66. He was the first of a new generation of Jedi, a beacon of hope to the order. So in order to mark the momentous occasion, his friends knew there was only one thing they could do:

Throw him a party.

 The Starfleet Academy Dormitory had come to life. The sadness that had filled the halls since the beginning of the Romulan war was now with replaced with a jubilant cheer. Students were smiling and laughing again, some were even dancing.

All except one.

Mara Jade stood alone in the corner, nursing a cup of Gungan Gin. She wore a scowl on her face, and glared at anybody who ventured near her. She kept one hand gripped to the lightsaber strapped to her belt.

Luke slide up beside her.

“You know, you’re kind of bringing down the mood.”

Mara spun round to face him, lightsaber in hand. Luke put his hands up defensively, an easy smile fixed on his face. Mara sighed, and put her lightsaber away.

“What do you want, Skywalker?”

“Just wanted to see what’s going on with you.”

“Well, I’m fine. So you can go now.”

“Aww, don’t be like that. Come on, what’s wrong?”

Mara began to mutter under her breathe.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

Mara gritted her teeth.

“I said, it should have been me graduating.”

_OH!_

“Don’t look at me like that Skywalker. You know it’s true. If it wasn’t for Obi Wan Kenobi, or your stupid surname, I would be the one having a party thrown in my honour. You’re a joke, Skywalker.”

Luke blinked.

“That’s not fair. I work just as hard as you do. You’re just too bitter about everything,” Luke deepened his voice, in a pitch perfect impression of Obi Wan, “Release your anger, young one. To hold on to rage is the path to the Dark Side.”

Mara cracked a smile for a split second, before quickly resuming her scowl.

“Like I said Skywalker, you’re a clown,” she stepped forward, standing an inch above him.

“Well, this clown just became a Jedi, and you didn’t,” Luke cocked his eyebrow. “So what does that make you?”

Mara growled, and stormed off, bumping into an approaching Ezra as she passed. She shot him a dark look, and marched onwards.

Ezra gave her a confused look, before grabbing a couple of drinks off the buffet table, and passing one to Luke. Luke accepted it with a gracious smile.

“So what’s her problem? I mean, aside from the usual array of issues.”

Luke laughed, shrugging.

“She thinks I shouldn’t be the new Jedi.”

“Lemme guess: She thinks _she_ should be the Jedi?” Seeing Luke nod his head, Ezra rolled his eyes.

“That girl’s gonna drive me crazy once you’re gone.”

Luke hurried to change the subject.

“Hey, thanks for the party, man.”

“Luke, buddy, it was nothing. But speaking off when your gone, got any ideas of where they’re thinking of sending you?”

Luke frowned, eyes scanning the ground, cheeks burning. His foot started to drag across the carpet.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, red faced. “Mace said Starfleet would want to keep me here for the time being.”

Ezra’s eyes widened.

“But the frontline is shattering apart. All we ever hear about is more requests for troops!”

“Yeah, but..”

“They can’t risk their precious Skywalker on a real war.”

Luke groaned.

“Mara. I thought you were leaving the party.”

Mara smirked, picked a sausage roll off the table and took a bite out of it, before responding:

“Oh, Lukey, you of all people should know that I would never just leave a perfectly good, just because I didn’t like the,” she spat out the word like it was a curse, “Company.”

Luke grimaced.

“What do you actually want, Mara?”

She gave him a playful smile

“Oh, Skywalker, seeing you squirm is enough to make my day.”

Ezra squinted suspiciously.

“What’s put you in a good mood all of a sudden?”

Mara rolled her eyes, and necked down a glass of punch.

“If you must know, I “accidentally” overheard a conversation between Admirals about Luke’s placement.”

Luke and Ezra exchanged looks.

“Mara,” Luke’s voice was soft, with a slight panicking permeating through. “Where are they sending me?”

At point Mara burst out laughing.

 

* * *

 

The USS Millennium Falcon was quite possibly the worst ship in Starfleet. Originally designed for hauling Cargo in the early days of the federation, it had been salvaged by desperate Starfleet forces during the Imperial War. Its warp drive had been scrapped together from the remains of an imperial TIE Fighter and a dilithum crystal someone had chipped out of a burnt out hyper drive, its shield generators stolen from better ships, its hull a patchwork of ancient battle armours and cool imperial ores.

To Starfleet it was a liability.

To its Captain it was a beauty.

But to Luke Skywalker, the USS Millennium Falcon was garbage.

The second he saw the Falcon, his heart sank. Luke Skywalker had spent his entire life dreaming of his first placement on a star ship. He had always imagined himself as a Jedi Officer in the mould of his mentor, Obi Wan Kenobi, cool, calm and collected. Strolling from one crisis to the next, whether it be a rogue Borg cube, or an imperial sneak attack, and solving them with barely a trick missed. As skilled with his tongue as he was with a Lightsaber. He would know all the captains of the great ships, from Captain Picard of the Enterprise, to Captain Antilles of the Intrepid. Ever since he left Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru to the travel the stars with Obi Wan at the tender age of ten, he had been training to become a Jedi Officer.

And now they had assigned him to a trash heap.

A chuckle burst out from behind Luke’s back.

“I can feel your displeasure surging through the force. Try not to be so negative, Luke.” Obi Wan Kenobi stood beside him, his weathered face playing host to a gentle grin.

“How can I not be? First assignment, and I get a junk ship.”

“You should be grateful. Your fellow class mates haven’t even been assigned anything yet.”

“Yeah, but when they do, they’ll get sent to the front line, in real ships, fighting against Romulans. Not hiding in the bloody neutral zone in warp one trash heap!”

Obi Wan frowned

“Honestly, I thought you would be more excited. A chance to go home, to defeat the enemy your father spent so long fighting...”

“Exactly! How am I supposed to become my own person, fighting my father’s monsters! Sure, I want to live up to my father’s legacy, but I never wanted to be him! Let Leia fight the empire, she’s the one who’s always held the grudge against them! Just let me be me!”

Obi Wan’s face was solemn.

“Luke, Leia as disappeared.”

The rage boiling under Luke’s skin froze.

“What?” Luke bleated. His throat went dry.

“Your sister was working with the rebellion, but her cell was attacked and ever since, she been on radio silence.”

Luke’s world began to spiral. His sister missing, probably dead, at the hands of the Empire.

_How much of my family will they take?_

 He reached out through the Force, searching for her, for their bond.

Nothing.

She was gone.

Luke feel to his knees. Obi Wan rushed out and held him tight, wiping away his tears.

“Luke? Please know, this is not the way I wanted you to find out.”

Luke dried his eyes and rose. His baby blue eyes glowed with rage.

“I’m going to fight the Empire,” he declared, “like my father before me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leia is older than Luke this telling by about 3 or 4 years  
> Luke and Leia were still raised separately, but for different reasons that I will explain in part 2  
> Any Questions just leave a comment or go to my Tumblr : http://doctorflashtardiscold.tumblr.com/


End file.
